


Silas Movie Night

by RunWithWolves



Series: 25 Days of Sweetheart [9]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunWithWolves/pseuds/RunWithWolves
Summary: At Silas the movies tend to jump right off the screen and force the viewers to become a part of the show. Carmilla knows to stay away but when Laura tromps off to movie night without weapon in hand, Carmilla grits her teeth and grabs a baseball bat to follow. She finds movie night to be a little more interesting when she can spend the night watching Laura punch the aliens from The Avengers into oblivion.Unfortunately, not even an alien hoard can keep Laura from seeing her favourite films and dragging Carmilla along with her.





	Silas Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm off to see the Carmilla movie and this seemed like the perfect way to celebrate the movie's release!

Movie night at Silas was not to be taken lightly and Laura was headed off entirely unprepared. Carmilla eyed her roommate from over the top of her book as Laura scurried from the bathroom to the closet and back again. 

Not a single weapon in sight. 

“Might want to rethink the dress,” Carmilla said, pointedly not looking up as Laura examined her options.

Laura huffed, “I’ll have you know that I look great in this dress.”

The fact that Carmilla was inclined to agree even though it was a horrific monstrosity of colour was an inclination of just how far she’d let this crush go. Too far. The fact that she was passing up the chance to see Laura in the dress just to keep her safe implied that it had already gone far beyond too far.

So, Carmilla said, “The dress makes you look like an overgrown toddler who got into the fingerpaints.”

She could practically feel Laura glare at her, stomping into the bathroom with both outfits slung over her shoulder. Carmilla only relaxed slightly when Laura appeared again and Carmilla could see that she’d chosen the pants.

Only slightly.

Laura was still severely lacking in technical gear for anything more than the simplest of children’s movies and even those were often far more violent than anyone gave them credit for.

The question slipped out as Laura was leaving, “What movie are they playing tonight?”

Laura eyed her like she was weighing her options and Carmilla’s chest twitched, “The Avengers,” she said slowly, “it’s one of my favourites.”

“It would be, nerd” Carmilla buried herself back in her book. As the door closed behind Laura, she tried not to think about giant alien invasions attacking tiny humans. She succeeded for half an hour until there was an explosion coming from the lower floor of the dorm. With a sigh she got up, grabbed a baseball bat, and ambled her way down to the rec room. 

As soon as she opened the door, an alien attacked her. Carmilla punched it in the face and it flew 30ft. Then she hefted the bat and sent the next one crashing through the ceiling where it disappeared back into pixels. When she found Laura, her chest instantly released the tightness she hadn’t realized that she’d been holding. Her roommate was actually doing quite well for herself, having stolen one of the alien’s weapons and using it to pierce an alien right through the stomach. Impressed, Carmilla found the remains of the couch and sat down to enjoy the show.

Laura was on her third alien when Carmilla growled, something worse appearing from the chaos.

Danny appeared like the knight in shining armour as the movie had seen fit to garb her in literal Iron Man gear, grabbing the alien that Laura was in the middle of destroying and finishing it off herself. Laura huffed, “I had that.”

Carmilla was inclined to agree. Krav maga had clearly done great things for Laura’s fighting ability. Nevermind the muscles that Carmilla was getting a first time front row show to seeing in use.

It was doing nothing for stopping her crush. But she wasn’t going to deny enjoying what was right in front of her.

“Yeah,” Danny said, “But I just didn’t want you to get hurt taking on something so much bigger.”

Laura’s face turned into stormclouds and Carmilla made a mental note to never say those words to Laura ever. “Just,” Danny said as someone called her name, “be careful, okay?”

She ran off without waiting for Laura’s reply.

Laura turned, fingers tight on her newfound weapon, and slammed into the nearest alien. She ripped into it with an unanticipated level of ferocity, whirling to take on another before the last had even finished twitching. Her hair swung behind her, sweat on her forehead, and eyes bright.

It was from the corner of her eye that Carmilla saw the third alien approach, a pointy weapon in it’s hands as it ran at Laura who was too focused on her current opponent to see it.

Carmilla moved like a blur, stepping between them and lining up her best hit from her softball days. CRACK. The alien’s head went sailing away as it’s body crumpled.

Home run. She grinned. 

“Carm?”

She wiped the grin off her face and turned, “Evening cupcake.”

“What are you doing here?” Laura asked, hefting the weapon over shoulder in a way that shouldn’t have been as hot as it was, “I didn’t even think you liked any form of media that wasn’t a book.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Carmilla twirled the bat, “It was just far too loud down here and I figured the sooner I could get everything the quiet down, the sooner I could go back to my reading.”

Laura frowned at her, “You just saved me, didn’t you.”

She mimed a baseball player, “Just practicing my swing.”

Laura’s face cracked into a grin, “You were totally worried about me, weren’t you? That’s why you tricked me into not wearing the dress.”

“Again,” Carmilla said, “No idea what you’re talking about. You’ve clearly got this handled. 5 aliens in less than 10 minutes? You don’t need anyone’s help, cupcake.”

Laura grinned.

#

It was movie night again and Carmilla had to physically force back her groan when Laura said that she was going again. This time, at least, she was wearing sensible pants and had borrowed Carmilla’s bat. 

Carmilla strongly considered stealing it back when it rudely interrupted her view of the page, “In case you were wondering,” Laura said, “it’s Star Wars this week. So no killer aliens.”

“Just evil dictators and storm troopers,” Carmilla deadpanned, “what an improvement.”

Instead of the dismay she’d expected, Laura’s eyes lit up, “So you do know pop culture!”

Carmilla sunk lower into her bed, “Go watch your movie, princess.”

“That’s Princess Leia, thank you,” Laura said.

Carmilla waited ten minutes before slipping out after her and blending into the shadows to perch in the rafters of the large rec room. Everything was going fine, Laura grinning wildly when she somehow got her hands on a stormtrooper gun, until the floor cut out right beneath Laura and she disappeared altogether. 

“Oh, for,” Carmilla muttered. She gave one last glance at the screen and swore when she saw that Princess Leia had been replaced with Laura, locked in a cell and looking mighty confused as Darth Vadar stood over her. Carmilla sighed and dropped down to punch a stormtrooper in the teeth, “I’m going to need your costume, buddy.”

The thanks she got was Laura punching her in the face as soon as she entered the cell.

She grabbed Laura before she could get a second shot in and pinned her to the wall,”It’s just me, cupcake.”

Laura froze then reached out to pull her helmet off. Carmilla had a glare waiting for her.

“Sorry?”

Carmilla pulled her from the cell, “You pack a wallop for something so tiny.”

“I do,” Laura sounded far too proud, “Don’t I?”

When Laura went to run for the nearest corridor, Carmilla grabbed her arm and yanked her back. She gestured to the nearby garbage chute, gotta follow the plot if we want out of here.”

“I thought you hated star wars!”

Carmilla rolled her eyes, “I’m 300. Not tasteless. Need something to fill the time. Get in.”

Laura was halfway down the chute and holding onto Carmilla shoulders when it occurred to her to ask, “What happens when the garbage tries to crush us? Do we have an R2D2?”

It was hard to think with Laura’s face so close to hers, arms around her neck, “I have vampire strength. I think I can keep the walls from closing in.”

That was all it took for Laura to let go and Carmilla tried to pretend that her heart didn’t grow 3 sizes at the display of trust.

When they finally got back to the dorm room, they were covered in garbage and Carmilla snarled at anyone who dared to stare at her stormtrooper costume. As the door closed behind them, Laura’s grin grew to monumental levels, “Look what I took!”

She whipped out a lightsaber, still dressed in her Princess Leia outfit.

Carmilla smiled, as Laura swung and accidentally took out the wardrobe door. The only thing that made her frown was Laura snapping a selfie when she wasn’t looking. 

Later, she stole it and printed a copy. Keeping it stashed beneath her pillow. 

#

Although the lightsaber had disappeared into pixels after 24 hours, Laura was still sulking when the next movie night came around. Still, she pulled herself together as the night approached. “So,” she said to Carmilla, “are you coming or not?”

“Definitely not.” Carmilla said.

“But it’s Princess Bride,” Laura protested, “That’s a classic! And full of danger.”

“Assassins and pirates.” Carmilla said, “Not even a single hoard of aliens, you’ll be fine.”

Laura pouted, “But you always end up coming anyway. You might as well just come with me! What if I get attacked by a Rodent of Unusual Size?”

“Hit it with the bat.” Carmilla said. 

If she didn’t look at Laura then she might be able to avoid the pout.

“Fine,” Laura mumbled, “I’ll just sit with Danny then I guess. She said she was going.” 

Then she gone before Carmilla could say anything. Before the pieces could string together. The Princess Bride was a romance and Laura had asked her to go.

Whoops.

She slunk into the rec room just as the movie started and dropped into the space between Laura and Danny, “No other seats left.” She said sweetly as Danny seethed.

She kept her eyes on the screen as Laura beamed at her. “It would be embarrassing to have a roommate who died by ROUS. I’d never live it down.”

It ended up being Carmilla with a ROUS in her face, flailing as she tried to figure out how to detach the biting rat from her face as it squeaked. Laura yanked it off and threw it into a nearby sinkhole. She just stared at Carmilla, grinning.

“Not a word,” Carmilla slunk back to the couch, arm crossed and unmoving as Laura settled in next to her. Right next to her, pressed thigh to thigh and shoulder to shoulder.

Laura opened her mouth.

“Not a word,” Carmilla repeated.

Laura’s grin grew, “As you wish.”

#

The next week was a romantic comedy and Laura tricked Carmilla into coming by telling her it was a horror movie. Carmilla complained the entire time in Laura’s ear, more to see the way the hairs prickled on Laura’s neck when her breath hit it than any actual derision for the film. 

For all that it was annoying straight, Miss Congeniality was not the worst choice.

Any complaints disappeared entirely when, as the two leads kissed the room was bathed in romantic music and lighting, Laura’s fingers crept between her own. Holding loosely.

Carmilla held tight and Laura squeezed back. Her head falling to rest on Carmilla’s shoulder. 

The next week, Laura was thrilled to find herself in the middle of Harry Potter and cast spells from her wand like she was born to. Each one memorized and falling off her tongue as she battled her way through death eaters with Carmilla following, cursing as her want refused to fire because she couldn’t get the swish and flick nonsense right. 

When she finally gave up, smashing the wand over a death eater’s head, Laura’s laughter filled her ears. 

The Lord of the Rings ended up being a little more Carmilla’s speed, with a sword in her hand and black shiny armour on her shoulders Carmilla found herself swallowed by the floor and thrust into the role of Aragorn. The sword felt right in her hand, strength easily cleaving through those who would dare touch her. That didn’t stop her from breaking character when a shout rang over the battlefield.

“I am no man!”

She made it just in time to watch Laura slay the Witch King. Triumph on her face and Laf beside her as the great evil fell. 

When the scene ended and Carmilla found herself at her own coronation, a crown on her head, it was Laura who stepped through the crowd instead of Aarwen. Blushing, Laura gave her a quick peck on the cheek and it felt like more than any kiss ever had.

A selfie of them in their armour joined the growing row on the wall, Carmilla’s crown lopsidedly sitting Laura’s head.

#

“I don’t do Disney,” Carmilla had said as Laura had left for the next movie. She hadn’t even known which one it was, just that Disney was always a recipe for disaster. Besides, she’d reasoned, Laura could handle any Disney movie villain who came her way.

Now, her heart in her throat, Carmilla was regretting the decision.

The movie had been supposed to end 2 hours ago and Laura wasn’t back yet. As Carmilla faced the rec room door, green smoke billowed out from under the doorframe and thorns poked from the woodwork.

Frowning, Carmilla pushed the door open and the floor immediately dropped out from underneath her. It reformed into murky darkness as a cape bloomed over her shoulders. She eyed the bleak world around her, all darkness with green skies over head and massive thorns sprouting from the ground.

Her eyes widened. Any movie but this one.

The roar of a dragon nearly shook the world and confirmed her worst fears. Sleeping Beauty. It couldn’t be evil witches or backstabbing fiancees or overrun toxic masculinity. It had to be enchantress dragons.

The dragon circled above her then dropped like a stone to land in front of her, rearing back and roaring. Carmilla stared at it for a single second. It was more than 40 times her size, black scales glowing nearly impenetrable in the green fire that bubbled from it’s mouth.

“No way.” 

She took off, eyes on the castle as she headed towards the thorns. The dragon took chase, massive wings trying to knock her off her feet with winds that reached near hurricane levels.

But Carmilla wasn’t some hapless Prince.

She was a vampire. 

Then the dragon roared and she was in substantially more trouble. Green fire poured around her and she screamed as her back ignited into flames. She grit her teeth and kept running, trusting her vampire healing to keep her from dying as the fire licked her skin.

Rather than face the beast, she charged headfirst into the thorns. With no sword, Carmilla used her hands to tear them aside. They were sharp enough to have blood leaking from her palms as the repeated motion created a hundred slices up and down her skin.

She kept pushing towards the castle, no choice as the fire burned behind her. The dragon trying to burn it’s way through. Eventually, she broke free. The fire extinguished to leave her cape present but in tatters. Blood dripping off the ends of her fingertips.

She found Perry first and would have laughed at her poofy fairy costume if there hadn’t been literal dragon screeches in the air around them. Lunging, she grabbed Perry by the shoulders, “Where?”

“Everyone else fell asleep,” Perry said, fighting her own yawn, “they’re all in the tower. Laura and Laf and everyone.”

Carmilla ran, cursing the fact that of course it was the tallest tower. But she’d climbed more than one tower without an elevator in her Countess days and back then she hadn’t had the added motivation of a dragon trying to eat her.

Nevermind trying not to think about who would be playing the role of the title character took a lot of her brain power. 

She hoped it was Laf. Get Perry to kiss them.

She could hear Perry huffing up the stairs behind her.

Throwing the door at the top open, she skidded to a stop at the sight of everyone sleeping and sprawled across the room. A spindle in the corner. Then her eyes narrowed in on the single bed in the middle of the room and her heart cracked a little bit.

She walked slowly then stopped at the edge. Staring down. 

Her hand reached out. Then retracted. She sighed, “Of course you’d be curious enough to touch the spindle, cupcake. Who else?”

Laura lay sleeping on the bed in front of her, draped in a blue dress with her hand hanging off the edge, a fresh spot of blood on her fingertip as an almost ethereal light seemed to glow around her.

Outside the dragon roared and the rafters shook as it landed above them, trying to tear at the ceiling.

Carmilla forced herself to step away from the bed, “Where’s Lawrence?” she snapped at Perry who was huffing, bent over in the doorway and trying to breath. “Tell her to get her butt in here to kiss her lady love.”

Perry pointed and Carmilla froze. Danny was lying on the floor, fast asleep. A sword clenched in her fist as she snoozed into the stonework. Carmilla slammed to her knees, grabbed Danny, and shook her, “Wake up you giant beanstalk!” she shouted, “Time to be the hero. That’s what you’re good for isn’t it? Save the girl heroics! Well, here’s your chance and you’re taking a nap.”

Her hands quivered as her shaking grew more erratic, Danny’s head bobbing but unwaking from sleep. The sword clattered to the ground.

Carmilla’s throat clogged and her eyes got wet, “You have to save her, Xena!” Carmilla shouted, “That’s how the story goes and this is just another stupid story. So you have to save her! Save her!”

She dropped Danny, only careful not to hit her head, before fisting her hands in her eyes to push back the tears and running her hands into her hair. Staring at nothing, “You have to save her.” Carmilla whispered, “I need her.”

Above them, a small hole appeared in the ceiling as the first of the dragon's claws broke through.

There was a hesitant touch on her back. Perry. Carmilla tried to shove down the tears but knew her voice still sounded shaky, “We have to wake Lawrence up so the can kiss-” her voice faded away. “Any ideas Ginger Fairy? Don’t suppose you and Hollis were closer than I thought?”

“Carmilla. Danny already kissed Laura. It didn’t work.”

“What?” Carmilla spun around.

Perry’s eyes very clearly wanted to bounce to the ceiling but they stayed fixed on Carmilla, “Laura fell asleep first. I don’t think she really had a choice not to touch the spindle. So Danny grabbed the sword and tried to kill the dragon. It didn’t work. Everyone just got really sleepy, so, right before she fell asleep. Danny kissed her. Nothing happened.”

“No,” Carmilla shook her head, “It has to work.”

Perry’s smile was kind, “I don’t think she’s playing the part of the Prince in this one.” Her hand fluttered to Carmilla’s cape, pulling on the burnt tendrils.

Carmilla sprung away, “I’m a vampire, numbnuts. I’m not the hero of this piece. I’m the bad guy. Always have been. Always will be. I’m certainly not Laura’s one true love.”

“Maybe not,” Perry picked up the sword where it had fallen from Danny’s hand, “But you’re in love with her and that’s half the equation. Vampire or not. That’s as much as Danny had. It’s all on Laura’s feelings at this point.”

“I’m not in lo-”

Perry gave her a look, “Don’t lie to me Carmilla Karnstein” She thrust the sword into Carmilla’s shaking hands, “This whole thing is ridiculous and I want to go home. So you’re at least going to try kissing Laura because heaven knows that you’re in love with her and I’m fairly certain that she is in love with you too. If you don’t try, heaven help me, I will never bake Laura another brownie again and tell her to complain to you about it.”

Carmilla blinked. Carmilla took the sword. Carmilla walked over to Laura. She paused at the edge of the bed, letting her finger carefully run down the side of Laura’s face the way that they’d always wanted to.

She leaned in, the dragon breaking a larger hole in the roof. Hovering just over Laura’s lips, Carmilla breathed deeply, “I’m sorry about this cupcake.”

She kissed her. Just a peck, soft and lingering and enough to discover that Laura’s lips were softer than she could ever imagine. Then.

They moved.

The lips moved and suddenly Laura was kissing her back, a hand winding in her hair as the kiss was deepened to something to something beyond anything she’d even thought to hope for. Her heart skipped a beat as she forced herself to move back enough to find Laura’s staring back at her.

Smiling.

Awake.

“Hey,” Laura said.

“Hey.” Carmilla whispered. Their gazes held. Long and lingering without a word between them. Laura woke up. Carmilla kissed her and Laura woke up.

The dragon broke through with a mighty crash and Carmilla was forced to look up, “Do you mind?”

With a heave, she threw the sword at the dragon. It sunk into the scales and Carmilla watched as the dragon roared once last time and broke into pixels in front of her.

“Well,” she said, “That was a kick-”

She didn’t get any further because Laura was kissing her all over again. Kissing her once, twice, three times as the thorns melted away to reveal flowers and the sky turned blue as a sunbeam broke in to shine directly on them.

“You’re obligated to come to the next movie night now,” Laura whispered against her lips.

“Or,” Carmilla suggested in between soft kisses to Laura’s jawline, “we could skip movie night do something much better with our time.”

There was a pout on Laura’s lips, “But it’s my turn to rescue you!”

Carmilla laughed and kissed her again.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE MOVIE!!! While the Aria writing this has no idea how it's going to go, I'm very excited to get some new fanfic fodder so fingers crossed for all the wonderful juicy writer ideas to start percolating. Thank you for sticking with me through this chaotic week and for your kudos, comment, and [ tumblr flails ](http://ariabauer.tumblr.com/) that always make me smile.
> 
> Stay stupendous. Aria.


End file.
